


Of Snow Stained Stars

by Emilaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Just a little tho, Keith and Lance are already pretty good friends at the time that this starts, Kisses, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Playing in the Snow, klance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: Keith glanced over to Lance, he was covered in snow, laughing ungforgivingly towards the sky. An endearing blush painted his skin and caused the faint smatter of freckles on his cheeks to stand out.Keith finally let himself admit it. He liked Lance.





	Of Snow Stained Stars

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably just ignore the title, it doesn't have much to do with the story, Im just terrible at naming things and it sounded pretty. Also, side note, Keith and Lance have a pretty well developed friendship at the time that this takes place in.

Keith had known the moment he found it, in a nondescript shop at the edge of the town, buried among various strange and glittering trinkets, that he had to get it. But, still, he hesitated.

For the past few weeks he had been desperately trying to ignore the soft flutter of his stomach whenever a certain sea blue stare met his. Had begun to turn away during training when their hands brushed, because of the blush that always began to dust his cheeks. Reminded himself that he was meant to be looking for constellations in the sky, not ones peppered softly on cheeks by freckles when they had decided to stargaze together. And this, this could only make matters worse, yet...

As the shopkeeper cast him a third curious, and slightly exasperated glance, he finally pushed the money into their hands and shoved the gift deep into his pocket.

Turning on his heel, he began quickly walking away, but distracted as he was, he promptly slammed into something tall and warm. The slick, ice coated cobblestones beneath his feet provided little support, and he nearly became far too closely acquainted with the ground when two hands snuck out and gripped his arms tightly.

Looking up, he found two summer sky eyes looking at him with a mix of concern and amusement.

"Wow Keith, did you just remember you left the oven on at home or something?" Lance teased.

Lance made sure Keith was fully upright before finally letting go of his arms. Keith was distracted by the lingering warmth of two hands that settled into his skin. He tucked his face a little farther into his winter jacket in an attempt to hide the blush he could feel beginning to rise high on his cheeks.

"I was just, uh..." he stumbled over words for a moment before finally giving Lance a shrug.

Lance's subtle amusement shifted into laughter that floated through the crisp air softly.

"Still just as eloquent as ever with words I see." 

Keith glared at him and opened his mouth to fire back, but Lance pressed a warm finger into his lips, effectively cutting off his words.

"Come on Keith, you don't want to fight on Christmas do you," Lance said, a teasing lilt painting his words.

Keith pushed Lance's arm away, with more force than was probably necessary, but the feeling of Lance's finger on his lips was doing funny things to his stomach.

"It's not even Christmas," he rolled his eyes as he began walking again, Lance fell into step beside him, "for all we know it could be the middle of July on earth."

"Oh come on Keith," Lance said exasperated, throwing his arms out to gesture to the town around them, "we've been saving the universe for months, I think we can celebrate for a day, besides, you have to admit that this place reminds you of Christmas."

And if Keith was being honest, it really did. Delicious smells of cinnamon and chocolate swirled through the air and danced with the lightly falling snow. Each of the stalls and quaint shops that lined the cobble stone streets, dripped with shimmering icicles.

Snow blanketed the town in soft waves that mimicked a sleeping ocean, and overhead, to brighten up their perpetually white and grey world, the people of the planet had strung up thousands of twinkling lights. They blinked sleepily overhead in blues and greens and reds and golds across the entire town.

The town woke up blurry memories in Keith. Warm, bittersweet ones, painted with familiar, but long distant smiles and the sweet sound of bells. 

Keith took a deep breath and found his way back out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to throw a retort back at Lance but found he was no longer at his side. He looked around and found him with his nose nearly pressed into one of the shop windows, eyes wide in awe.

Keith wandered back over to Lance's side and when Lance caught sight of him, he grinned and pointed at the window excitedly, "Keith, look!"

Keith glanced curiously at the window and found it coated in a thin sheet of ice. The ice twirled and bloomed into various gentle patterns, almost as if someone had painted them on intentionally.

"It means the frost fairies came," he said softly, without thinking.

Lance gave him a wide, blank stare, "what?"

"Oh..." Keith looked down at his feet and mumbled, "A long time ago I lived with a foster family for a few weeks, they lived in one of the coldest cities I've ever been to. We would always find swirls of ice on the windows in the morning. They told me it meant the frost fairies had visited overnight," he paused for a moment, considering how ridiculous his words might sound, "It sounds stupid, I know, but it made me happy when I was little." 

Keith felt his cheeks heat and he hesitantly looked back up at Lance. He was met with a soft stare and an even softer smile.

"That's sweet," Lance said quietly, "I like it."

Keith offered him a shy smile in return before his eyes widened with realization, "wait, you grew up in Cuba right?" Keith narrowed his eyes, "Lance, is this the first time you've ever seen snow?"

Lance's smile widened, "yeah," He cast his bright eyes upward, towards the falling snow, as his face melted into an expression Keith could only describe as fond, "It's so much softer than I thought it would be, and I don't mean that it just feels soft, but also, it feels like it makes everything else softer too," his eyes met Keith's again, the fond expression didn't leave his face, "does that make sense?"

Keith knew exactly what Lance meant, it was the very reason that he had fallen in love with snow in the first place. It was able to mute the world, to soften the cacophony of life, if only just for a moment. It took away all the color of the world, but somehow left it just as beautiful.

"Yeah," Keith breathed, "that makes sense."

They continued on for a while, occasionally stopping at different stalls to marvel at all the beautiful handmade bags and necklaces and clothes. As Keith was admiring the art on some delicately frosted cookies Lance suddenly piped up behind him.

"Lets go play in the snow."

Keith set the cookie he was holding down and turned to find Lance already watching him with a childlike hope, and something else he couldn't quite name, swimming in his eyes.

"Please?" Lance said, "it's still ages until Allura told us to be back at the ship."

Keith studied his eyes, made impossibly more blue when set against the white of the snow, and finally sighed, the ghost of a smile sneaking its way onto his face, "sure, why not."

A grin jumped onto Lances face and he grabbed Keith's wrist before he could protest. They went slipping and sliding toward the edge of town, stopping only to steal (borrow) two plastic trays from one of the food vendors. Their peals of laughter drifted gently to the ground with the snow.

Then suddenly, they found themselves at the top of a tall hill, each sitting on a plastic tray. Lance was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Okay so how does this work?" he asked, a bit of uncertainty creeping into his voice.

Keith shrugged, "just lift up your feet and try not to crash."

Lance looked down to the bottom of the hill and then back up to Keith's eyes, "hold my hand?"

Keith nearly died right then and there.

"Okay."

They went flying down the hill, hand in hand, the wind stealing their laughter the moment it left their mouth. At the bottom, the edge of their trays caught the snow and they tumbled into a heap of wind stained cheeks and giggles.

Keith glanced over to Lance, he was covered in snow, laughing unforgivingly towards the sky. An endearing blush painted his skin and caused the faint smatter of freckles on his cheeks to stand out.

Keith finally let himself admit it. He liked Lance. 

He really, really liked Lance.

They climbed back up the hill and went flying down, again and again and again, until they lay at the bottom, too exhausted to get back up, and so Keith taught Lance how to make snow angels instead. They lay in their snow angels for a long time, far too long, simply talking and letting the falling snow gently kiss their faces, and watching the grey sky get darker and darker.

Finally, when the sky was nearly black Lance said hesitantly, "we should probably go back."

They were both soaking wet and shivering, but Keith found his cheeks aching from a smile that wouldn't seem to go away.

They made their way back through the town, the lights of it glowing warmly in the chilly night air. The snow began falling faster as they made their way to the path that led back to the ship, but suddenly Keith paused.

Lance stopped next to him and looked at him curiously, "what?"

"I forgot that I have a present to give you," Keith said, a bit sheepishly.

Lance studied him for a moment before smiling softly, "I know what I said earlier, but you know its not actually Christmas Keith."

"I know, I just saw it and knew that I had to get it for you, it's- uh," Keith fumbled for a moment, "let me just give it to you, it'll make sense."

Keith reached into his pocket and pulled the gift out, reaching out he took Lances open palm and gently dropped the object into it before closing Lance's fingers around it softly.

Keith took a deep breath before finally meeting Lance's eyes, "I've seen how sad you've been lately," he said softly, "how much you miss your family, I just thought that this might help."

Lance studied Keith's face for a long moment before finally uncurling his fingers and looking down at the object in his palm.

It was a simple, cream colored shell that twisted gently into itself, like one you might find near the sea. It shimmered softly when the lights from the town touched it.

Lance breathed out softly, he picked the shell up and put it to his ear, closing his eyes. It was quiet for a moment before a fond smile tilted the corners of his lips, "it sounds like home."

"Yeah," Keith said, suddenly shy, "I just thought this way you would be able to have a little piece of home wi-"

Keith didn't get to finish, suddenly soft hands were cupping his face and warm lips were pressed against his own. He managed a soft, surprised noise against Lance's lips before melting into the kiss.

It was soft and slow and sweet, and Keith buried his hands gently into Lance's already mussed hair. He could taste the wind and laughter that lingered on Lance's lips, but also something else.

He pulled back slightly, "are you crying?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded, his eyes shimmered with tears, and he let out something between a laugh and a sob, "sorry Keith, I'm a crier."

"Happy tears or sad tears?" Keith asked quietly.

"A little bit of sad," Lance admitted softly, "but mostly happy."

Lance brushed his thumb across Keith's cheek, "you gave me a piece of my home Keith, that's more than I could have ever asked for, and I didn't even ask for anything," Keith felt Lance's laugh brush his skin, "how am I ever supposed to pay you back?"

"You're not supposed to pay back gifts stupid," Keith said softly, "buuuuut, another kiss would probably work?"

Lance rolled his eyes before gently pulling Keith's lips back to his. The wind had picked up and was swirling the snow even harder through the air, but Keith was burning, burning, burning inside. 

"Merry non-Christmas Keith," Lance mumbled against his lips.

"Merry non-Christmas Lance."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays lovely readers! Thanks for always making me smile, I hope 2018 treats you well :)


End file.
